The present information relates to an connection enhancement apparatus employed effectively for extending the function of such a portable information processing apparatus as a lap-top personal computer (hereinafter, to be referred as the lap-top PC), etc.
The progress of personal computers in recent years has been remarkable and are now indispensable in office work. Personal computers are roughly classified into two types; desk-tops installed in offices and lap-tops excellent their portability. Both types are often used in office work environments. In the case where both types of personal computers are used, however, handling their data often becomes a complicated task.
For desk-top personal computers, there is no need to take portability into consideration. Concretely, because there is no need to reduce size, the PC is often provided with such devices as a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM drive, an extension terminal, etc. as required to expand the function of the PC. On the contrary, a lap-top PC must often make sacrifices for functional expandability so as to satisfy portability. For example, many lap-top personal computers are not provided with any external storage units, such as a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM drive, etc. Where a lap-top PC whose functions are limited is used in an office, therefore, an connection enhancement apparatus referred to as a docking station is used so as to extend function. The docking station has an enhancement connector that supports connections of a plurality of I/O ports of the subject lap-top PC. The docking station can thus be taken as an connection enhancement apparatus. As such, the docking station has various functions that are not provided for lap-top PCs, a lap-top PC, when it is connected to such a docking station, can function just like a desk-top PC. Consequently, the use of such a docking station will solve the troublesome data handling which arises when two types of PCs (lap-top PCs and desk-top PCs) are used together.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 8-22342 discloses a docking station to which a lap-top PC is connected and disconnected automatically. This docking station includes a housing provided with connector means to be connected to a full-size monitor and a keyboard. A tray, for fit to a lap-top PC, is slidably attached to this housing. Driving means disposed between the housing and the tray drives both of the lap-top PC and the tray, so that the connection means of the docking station is fit in the connection means of the lap-top PC automatically. The docking station disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 8-22342 employs a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) as a monitor, so it requires a due installation space.
Another docking station is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-305870. The docking station, which is a space-saving one, uses a thin display, for example, a liquid crystal display. According to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-305870, the docking station disclosed employs such a thin display and enables a lap-top PC to be connected thereto behind this display so as to be disposed vertically, thereby space-savings can be achieved.
The docking station disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-305870 can have functions equivalent to those of a desk-top PC so that the space-saving does not degrade the controllability. In spite of this, the docking station disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-305870 exemplifies the problem of workability when a lap-top PC is docked to the docking station behind the display. Concretely, when the lap-top PC is docked to the docking station, the lap-top PC must be docked over the display while the PC is held vertically in the installation direction. And, it is difficult to dock the PC in such a way even when the PC is light in weight. The PC can be moved around to the rear of the display without moving the PC over the top of the display so as to dock the PC to the docking station. In some installations of the docking station, however, the PC cannot be moved around to the rear of the display. Any way, the user might be forced to take up an unstable posture so as to dock the lap-top PC to this docking station. In the worst case, the user might drop the lap-top PC while he/she is docking it to the docking station.
Under such circumstances, one purpose is to provide an connection enhancement apparatus that makes it easier to connect the subject PC thereto. It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a space-saving connection enhancement apparatus.
Docking of a lap-top PC to the docking station would become easier in the case where it is done from a surface in front of the user. In addition, space-saving can be achieved in the case where both of the docking station and the lap-top PC are disposed vertically. In order to achieve the above, therefore, the present invention provides a docking station and enhancement connection including: an enhancement connector for supporting connections of a plurality of I/O ports of a portable information processing apparatus; a vertical type housing having a front surface on which the enhancement connector is installed, the front surface facing the user; and a holding member holds the portable information processing apparatus substantially parallel to the front surface.
Because the connection enhancement apparatus or docking station of the present invention is vertical, the installation space is reduced so as to achieve space-saving. And, the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention has a holding member to hold a portable information processing apparatus substantially in parallel to the front surface. Consequently, because the portable information processing apparatus held by the holding member is disposed almost in parallel to the front surface, the space-saving is achieved with no difficulty. In addition, because this holding member holds the portable information processing apparatus within the plane of the projected front surface, the portable information processing apparatus and the connection enhancement apparatus, upon connection by a user to each other, visually reveals and readily invites proper connection, orientation, and unification.
A lap-top PC is a typical example of the portable information processing apparatus employed for the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention. The portable information processing apparatus of the present invention, however, is not limited only to such a lap-top PC; it includes a wide variety of information processing apparatuses with portability, such as a compact lap-top PC, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), or the like.
And, the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention is not limited only to a docking station; its concept also includes a port replicator. The port replicator can eliminate a troublesome work for connecting a plurality of connectors to a plurality of I/O ports of the subject lap-top PC. Concretely, the port replicator is connected to a plurality of connectors in advance, thereby it can be connected to a lap-top PC via minimum connectors, for example, only one connector. The connector of the port replicator to be connected to the lap-top PC functions as an enhancement connector.
The connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention can have a device for extending the function of the portable information processing apparatus. This device is not limited only to a specific one. In the case of a thin type lap-top PC, it is often provided with none of a floppy disk drive and a CD-ROM drive. In such a case, the connection enhancement apparatus comes to have a floppy disk drive and a CD-ROM drive. The type of the device is not limited at all; any device can be used where functions are not provided for in the subject portable information processing apparatus.
Furthermore, such I/O ports as line-in, line-out, IEEE 1394, modem, Ethernet, CRT, USB, digital video, FDD, mouse, keyboard, power supply, etc. may be employed as a plurality of the I/O ports of the portable information processing apparatus. They are just examples, however. These elements never restrict the present invention.
In the case of the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention, because the holding member is formed on the front surface, the portable information processing apparatus can be connected to the connection enhancement apparatus from the front side of the connector apparatus. Consequently, there is no need to align or move the portable information processing apparatus over the connection enhancement apparatus for the connection, thereby the docking can be done more safely and easily.
The connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention can have an image display unit. The image display unit is positioned in front of the user. Generally, the image display unit attached to the connection enhancement apparatus is adjustable in tilting angle. Because the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention enables the portable information processing apparatus to be connected thereto from a surface in front of the user as described above, it is required to attach the image display unit to the connection enhancement apparatus so as to be adjustable in tilting angle and to not prevent the portable information processing apparatus from being held by the holding member.
Furthermore, because the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention can connect the portable information processing apparatus from the front surface, the connector for connecting the portable information processing apparatus should preferably be provided on the front surface.
The present invention also provides another connection enhancement apparatus having an enhancement connector for supporting connections of a plurality of I/O ports of a panel-like portable information processing apparatus. The connection enhancement apparatus includes: a housing connected to the enhancement connector; a holding member keeps the housing and the portable information processing apparatus connected substantially vertical to an installation surface on which the connection enhancement apparatus is installed; and a stopper connects and supports the portable information processing apparatus to the housing.
Because the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention has the holding member which keeps the housing and the portable information processing apparatus connected nearly vertically to the installation surface on which the connection enhancement apparatus is disposed as described above, it is possible to connect the portable information processing apparatus to the connection enhancement apparatus from the front side of the connection enhancement apparatus when the holding member is positioned in front of the user/operator. The docking can thus be done safely and easily.
The connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention further includes a pocket having an opening almost vertically to the installation surface on which the connection enhancement apparatus is installed and being enabled to house the portable information processing apparatus disposed almost vertically to the installation surface. The stopper can be formed on any one of the four side walls of the pocket. The pocket of this connection enhancement apparatus is one of the forms of the holding member. In the case where the portable information processing apparatus is housed in the pocket, this stopper is engaged with one side end of the portable information processing apparatus while the other end is pressed against the pocket so as to ensure the docking. Especially, in the case where a connector is provided in this pocket so as to connect the portable information processing apparatus, it would become more effective for the connection between the connectors of the connection enhancement apparatus and the portable information processing apparatus. In the case of the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention, the pocket can be formed on the largest one of the housing walls. Concretely, because it is possible to form the pocket on the housing of the connection enhancement apparatus and dock the portable information processing apparatus to the connection enhancement apparatus in the pocket, the portable information processing apparatus and the connection enhancement apparatus connected to each other look like and invite being unified by virtue of their external appearance upon visual inspection. In addition, forming the pocket on the largest wall of the housing walls compels that the connection enhancement apparatus be installed on another wall of the housing. In this case, the housing becomes a vertical type of housing. This is effective for space-saving.
Furthermore, in the case of the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention, the stopper may be a sliding table enabled to hold the portable information processing apparatus almost vertically to the installation surface and being moved to and from the pocket. The portable information processing apparatus placed on the sliding table can thus be moved towards the holding member. Also in this case, when a connector is provided at a predetermined position of the holding member so as to connect the portable information processing apparatus, it is possible to hold the portable information processing apparatus, as well as to enable the connection between the connectors of the connection enhancement apparatus and the portable information processing apparatus.
Furthermore, the connection enhancement apparatus of the present invention can further include a flexible member extended from the housing and a connector member used to connect the portable information processing apparatus attached to the flexible member. According to this connection enhancement apparatus, the connector member can be moved within a predetermined range with respect to the housing, that is, the connection enhancement apparatus, since the connector member is connected to the housing via the flexible member. For example, it is also possible to place the connector member on the installation surface, connect the portable information processing apparatus in this state, then hold the portable information processing apparatus at the holding member. In this case, it is possible to connect the connectors to each other while the portable information processing apparatus is disposed in parallel to the installation surface. Thus, the portable information processing apparatus can be connected to the connection enhancement apparatus more stably, since holding the portable information processing apparatus in parallel to the installation surface can more effectively prevent the portable information processing apparatus from falling.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an information processing apparatus provided with a vertical type connection enhancement apparatus having a front surface facing the user who is operating and being enabled to support connections of a plurality of I/O ports and a portable information processing apparatus connected/disconnected to/from the connection enhancement apparatus from the front side surface.
This information processing apparatus can connect/disconnect the portable information processing apparatus to/from the connection enhancement apparatus freely, safely, and surely from the front side surface. In addition, because the connection enhancement apparatus is a vertical type one, it can achieve space-saving.
In the case of the information processing apparatus of the present invention, it is also possible to provide the portable information processing apparatus with an image display unit having an image display panel and the connection enhancement apparatus with the portable information processing apparatus respectively so that the image display panel faces the user who is operating it. The information processing apparatus of the present invention also enables the connection enhancement apparatus to have such an image display unit. In the case where the portable information processing apparatus is provided with an image display unit, the image display unit of the portable information processing apparatus can be used as the image display unit of the connection enhancement apparatus. Consequently, the manufacturing cost can be reduced relative to the connection enhancement apparatus provided with the image display unit. The above description of xe2x80x9cso that the image display panel faces the user who is operatingxe2x80x9d just requires that an image display unit, when it can be folded/unfolded just like that of a lap-top PC, faces the user who is operating it.
Even the information processing apparatus described above can provide the connection enhancement apparatus with a pocket that houses the portable information processing apparatus.